Elle est mon pêché
by KlaraChlo
Summary: Lorsque Klaus massacre la famille de Katherine, il enlève sa sœur dans l'espoir de faire perdurer la lignée des Petrova et ainsi obtenir éventuellement un autre sosie. Liliya Petrova déteste son kidnappeur, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas aussi haïr le reste de sa famille ? Klaus/OC/Kol. TRADUCTION.
1. Prologue

**Elle est mon pêché**

**Résumé :**Lorsque Klaus massacre la famille de Katherine, il enlève sa sœur dans l'espoir de faire perdurer la lignée des Petrova et ainsi obtenir éventuellement un autre sosie.

Liliya Petrova déteste son kidnappeur, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas aussi haïr le reste de sa famille ?

**Mots de la traductrice (MdlT) :**Salut, alors me revoilà, pour ceux qui me connaissent par le biais de mes quelques (deux) fanfictions déjà publiées. Alors oui, c'était une **énooorme **pause mais je n'avais franchement pas le cœur à écrire (et je ne l'ai toujours pas, pour preuve cette fanfic traduite !)

Je reprendrais mes histoires tôt ou tard, ne vous inquiétez pas (davantage Broken sur laquelle je travaille assidûment que Noir Magie[...])

Alors j'ai à mon compte 15 chapitres traduites sur les 81 de cette fic, originellement écrite par **sofia313** qui l'a nommé **« She is my Sin »**, en référence à l'une des chansons de **Nightwish** du même nom et que je vous recommande chaudement ! Je trouve que les paroles de la chanson illustre parfaitement l'intrigue de cette histoire, à croire qu'elle avait été écrite spécialement pour !

Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, durant le week-end, mais me connaissant, je préfère ne pas vous le promettre au risque de vous décevoir de manière systématique sans le vouloir...

_L'histoire est antérieur à la série, cher(e)s ami(e)s internautes souhaitant ardemment du Klaroline, passe ton chemin, car sur cette histoire, nul romance de ce genre !_

Speach à la Gandalf mis à part, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est assez rude, d'où le rated.

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Julie Plec, mis à part les quelques Ocs qui traverse joyeusement l'histoire, dont le plus important, Liliya. Celle-là appartient à son auteur, Sofia.**

**Inutile de vous prévenir que tout plagiat et autres traductions postérieures à la mienne n'est autrement pas accepter, car il y a bien une seule qui m'appartient et c'est bien la traduction de l'histoire !**

_Hi, Sofia, thanks again for your authorization !_

C'est ma première traduction, soyez indulgent, par pitié !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Bulgarie, 1492_

« Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? »

Katerina tenta un sourire qui se solda par une grimace douloureuse.

Ses doigts souples glissèrent une mèche rebelle brune derrière mon oreille.

« J'ai...jeté l'opprobre sur notre famille et maintenant je dois en payer le prix », dit-elle doucement.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues jusqu'à interrompre leur course sur le coin de de ses joues, tout prêt du menton avant de se nicher dans son cou.

Je me cramponnais à ma sœur, désirant plus que tout la garder auprès de moi. Que ferais-je sans elle ?

« Non...Père ne peut t'envoyer aussi loin, il doit y avoir une autre manière de ... »

Les yeux de Katerina s'embuèrent davantage mais elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, _petite_, il n'y a pas « d'autres manières ». Tu ne dois pas blâmer Père. Je suis la seule fautive, c'est moi qui ait engendré cela. »

« Mais... »

« Tu dois être forte Liliya, Mère et Père auront besoin de toi après que je sois partie. Aide Grigor à prendre soin d'eux. Promets-le-moi. », m'interrompit-elle toujours aussi douce.

Cela n'en rendait la situation que davantage dure.

Je ravalais cependant mes larmes et acquiesçais.

« Promis. »

Katerina fit courir ses doigts sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir te voir devenir une femme, _petite._ Tous les hommes du village se battrait pour ton attention. Mais ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

Je hochais la tête.

Le simple fait d'admettre que je ne pouvais pas complètement comprendre quel avait été son erreur m'embarrassait terriblement.

Notre mère l'avait appelé « pécheresse », notre père « putain ».

Grigor ne l'appelait pas du tout, il était le seul qui grognait dédaigneusement à chaque fois qu'il était fait mention d'elle.

Je savais que ce qu'elle avait fait était un pêché, du moins je le pensais, mais personne ne voulait m'expliquer ce qu'était une « putain ».

Et je voulais savoir de quoi il s'agissait, après tout j'aurais treize ans bientôt !

Katerina recula et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Tu dois te rappeler que tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire confiance aux hommes, _ma petite._ Ils te promettront monts et merveilles afin d'entrer dans ta couche pour aussitôt te tromper. »

Une ancienne blessure était visible dans la douleur qui faisait briller ses yeux noisettes de larmes contenues. Elle poursuivit en renforçant sa prise sur mon visage.

« Tu ne dois pas les laisser faire. Pas avant de t'être marier, autrement tu finiras comme moi. Comprends-tu ? »

Son ton était très sérieux et elle me faisait un petit peu peur mais j'acquiesçais en tentant d'adopter le regard d'une adulte.

« Je ne laisserais aucun homme me corrompre », assurais-je fermement.

Katerina sourit finalement et embrassa mon front.

« Bien. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau avant qu'elle ne m'enlace étroitement.

« Tu me manqueras tellement, _petite. _»

« Tu me manqueras aussi. », sanglotais-je, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

« Katerina », dit Père avec impatience sur le pas de la porte. « Il est l'heure de partir. »

« J'arrive, Père », répondit-elle d'une voix assurée en séchant ses yeux. « Sois forte, _petite_. »

« Attends », dis-je tandis que j'agrippais sa main tant bien que mal à travers mes larmes. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle me fixa étonné lorsque je lui tendis une feuille de papier noircie à l'encre. Je lui avais dessiné un portrait de Père, Mère, Grigor et moi afin qu'elle ne nous oublie pas.

« Liliya...c'est... »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? », demandais-je incertaine alors qu'elle ne poursuivait pas.

Elle ria, chassant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

« Je l'adore ! C'est le cadeau le plus attentionné qu'une personne m'ait jamais offerte. »

« Katerina ! », s'époumona de nouveau Père à l'extérieur.

Elle me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, _petite_. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Nous pleurâmes toutes les deux lorsqu'elle s'éloigna sans se retourner, jusqu'à franchir le seuil de la porte.

Je ne pouvais pas la suivre, _je ne pouvais pas... !_

Je m'effondrais sur le sol, les pieds fauchés par le poids écrasant de ma tristesse, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

_Je ne reverrais jamais plus ma sœur_.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**C'est assez court, je le concède, mais les autres chapitres s'épaississent au fur et à mesure, donc vous en aurez pour votre argent !**

**Allez, à vos claviers , faites chauffer le compteur de reviews, guys !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! **

**Voilà le premier chapitre.**

**Merci Léa Mikaelson pour ta review d'encouragement, ça fait chaud au cœur :-)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans les chapitres à venir, c'est ma première traduction et j'ai vraiment envie de vous donnez à voir toutes les nuances de cette magnifique fic ;-) (et aussi parce que je veux progresser !)**

**Pour les avertissement allez voir le précédant chapitre ;-)**

**Sinon, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Maintenant, vient le monstre**

Cueillir des champignons était une corvée que j'avais toujours aimé faire. Cela me permettait de faire une promenade dans les bois, en appréciant la paix et la tranquillité ambiante. Notre petite maison était vraiment très calme ces derniers temps. Mère parlait à peine et Père semblait tout le temps harassé, comme si le temps l'avait soudain rattrapé de tout son poids.

Grigor n'avait jamais été très bavard de toute manière, il passait donc la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur chassant et prenant soin de notre petit champ.

Habituellement, j'appréciais le silence mais maintenant les sons du quotidien me manquaient terriblement. Parler, rire. Crier et râler.

Mais il semblait que toute la joie s'était dissipée lorsque Katerina était partit.

Elle était partit il y a de cela sept mois et je pensais à elle.

Toujours. Et chaque jours qui passait.

Elle n'avait envoyée aucune lettre, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas : aucun de nous ne savaient lire ou écrire et je savais que c'était cher de faire appel à un scribe, en particulier un qui pouvait écrire en bulgare.

Je me demandais même s'il y avait de tels scribes en Angleterre. Père était le seul dans notre maisonnée qui pouvait se targuer de savoir lire, Grigor avait eu la chance d'apprendre mais il n'en avait pas été intéressé pour autant.

Je me relevais en pensant avoir ramassé mon comptant de champignons, tout du moins assez pour faire un bon ragoût.

J'étais sur le point de rentrer lorsque je tombais sur un groupe composé de quelques filles du village. L'une d'elles était Mascha, la jeune fille dont le frère avait ruiné la réputation de Katerina. Il avait tenu des propos terribles sur elle à tout les villageois qui souhaitaient l'écouter.

Justement, en parlant de commère...

« Tout va bien pour ta soeur ? », demanda une Mascha moqueuse. « J'ai entendue dire qu'elle travaillait comme prostituée maintenant ».

Toutes les autres filles commencèrent à rire.

Pour la sûreté de son minois, je fis comme Mère m'avait suggérée de faire dans ce genre de circonstances : je les ignoraient.

Je fis donc volte-face et commençais à m'éloigner d'un pas vif.

« Tout le monde pensent que tu deviendras comme ta sœur », continua Mascha. « Mon frère dit que tu ouvriras tes cuisses au premier homme qui le demandera. »

Je cessai net de marcher.

_Pardonnez-moi Mère._

Je me tournais lentement vers les filles.

Elles n'en ont rient que davantage lorsque je me suis dirigée en souriant vers Mascha.

« Au moins, mon nez n'est pas cassé. », dis-je calmement.

Elle me regarda l'air confus.

« Quoi ? »

Je souris et lui mit une droite au visage, exactement comme Grigor m'avait appris à le faire dans le cas où quelqu'un viendrait me chercher querelle.

Je doutais avoir casser le nez de Mascha mais elle saignait de manière abondante. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle hurlait comme un goret qu'on égorgerait.

« Espèce de_ sale chienne_ ! Attends que mon père soit mis au courant de ça ! »

Cela aurait pu m'inquiéter davantage que je ne l'étais car son père était l'homme le plus riche du village, mais à ce moment j'étais trop occupé à prendre plaisir à la situation pour m'en préoccuper.

À un tel point que je sifflotais de satisfaction un air paillard -que m'avait appris Grigor- en me dirigeant vers la maison.

Je me sentais bien mieux que durant ces dernières semaines.

Malheureusement, le sentiment ne dura pas longtemps : je commençais à réaliser les conséquences de ce que je venais juste de faire. Je savais que je serais punie, mais je me convainquais en me disant que cela valait la peine.

J'avais autrefois été fessée pour avoir agit de manière inconvenante mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un d'aussi vieux que moi devrait mieux savoir se contenir. À plus forte raison, une femme, ne devrait jamais agir comme je l'avais fait.

Autant dire que j'étais_ un peu _nerveuse lorsque j'atteignis le cottage.

Je pris donc ma résolution à quelques mètres de l'entrée : je devais le dire à mon père avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. La part naïve en moi espérait **vraiment** ne pas devoir le faire.

Je ralentis la cadence de mes pas lorsqu'en relevant la tête de mes souliers je remarquais soudain un étrange cheval noir installé maintenu par une corde sur la poutre des étables.

Il semblait que nous avions des invités.

Je fus énormément soulagée.

Au moins je n'aurais pas à annoncer tout de suite la mauvaise nouvelle à Père.

Je respirais tout de suite mieux.

À en juger par la selle de qualité, notre invité était quelqu'un qui avait de l'argent.

Oh non, serait-il possible que le père de Mascha soit déjà là ? Je pensais un fol instant me cacher dans les bois mais cela n'aiderait pas, je serais seulement plus en difficulté en revenant, l'estomac dans l'étalon.

Je pris une profonde respiration et m'avançait à l'intérieur, mon panier de champignons dressé devant moi dans un bouclier dérisoire.

Je me figeais net à l'entrée, mes yeux clignant furieusement devant la scène totalement improbable qui se figurait devant mes yeux.

Il y avait quelqu'un couché au sol. Les bras en avant -comme si même au-delà de la mort il tentait de s'enfuir- et le cou tordu dans une position humainement impossible.

Mes yeux clignèrent encore plus furieusement et ma bouche béa sous le choc de la réalisation.

Le corps avachit sous mes yeux était celui de Grigor.

« Grigor ! », m'époumonais-je en retrouvant soudain l'usage de la parole. Mes jambes décidèrent de se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes et je me jetais à genoux à ses côtés.

Lorsque je touchai son visage, je sus qu'il était mort. Je veux dire, _réellement mort._

Je refusais néanmoins de l'accepter.

Puis, je vis Père. Il était lui aussi allongé sur le sol.

« Nonononono_non !_... »

J'étais déjà en état de choc, mais le bruit d'un objet tombant sur le sol me fis lever les yeux.

Il y avait un homme adossé au mur, il venait juste de jeter au sol le corps exsangue de Mère.

Le bruit mat se répercuta jusque dans les tréfonds de mon esprit.

Mon regard fut immédiatement aimanter sur le corps malgré le danger imminent représenter par l'homme.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il n'y avait aucune lumière en eux.

Elle avait disparut.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, je voulais crier mais rien ne sortait.

Lentement, l'homme se retourna et me regarda.

Ce ne pouvait être un homme son faciès était celui d'un monstre, ses yeux tournant de plus en plus sombre alors qu'il me lançait un regard glacial.

Et puis, il sourit, le sang maculant ses canines pointues.

Je n'avais jamais cru aux monstres, mais maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je savais que je regardais la mort elle-même.

Mon esprit me criait de courir mais comment peut-on échapper à la mort ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà en face de moi, m'arrachant au sol.

Il parla, mais je ne pouvais pas le comprendre.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de nouveau en bulgare, cette fois-ci.

« _Es-tu une Petrova ? _»

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, et ce, même si je l'aurais voulue. Tout mon corps était engourdi. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de fixer la noirceur qui baignait dans son regard. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, son étau me gardant en place aussi sûrement que la menace de ses crocs.

« _Réponds-moi, gamine. _», demanda-t-il et il écrasa mon bras avec tant de force que je me mis à hurler.

« Va au diable », lui crachais-je de toute la force de mes deux poumons.

Pas très intelligent certes, mais que pouvait-il me prendre de plus ?

Je repoussais la douleur qui sourdait à mes tempes avec l'assurance tranquille que j'allais suivre ma famille d'ici peu de toute façon, j'en étais sûre.

Le monstre me regarda un peu surpris, puis il ria.

« _Oh oui, tu es bien une Petrova, je peux le sentir. _»

Je tremblais quand il se pencha vers moi, reniflant mon cou.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il attrapa mes hanches et me jeta en travers de son épaule.

J'ai hurler, plié en deux sur son dos, lui balançant des coups de poings et de pieds aussi fort que je le pus, mais je ne le faisais même pas ralentir.

Un clignement des yeux plus tard et nous étions à côté du cheval luxueux.

Il me plaça sur le sol en face de lui et saisit durement mon menton.

« _Tu n'émettras pas un seul son tant que je ne t'autoriserais pas à le produire, tu ne te débattras pas et tu ne feras rien d'autre que m'obéir. »_

Je voulais lui crier dessus, mais je ne pouvais pas. Instinctivement je touchais ma gorge et essayais encore mais rien ne sortit.

Mais que m'avait-il fait ? Je levais les yeux et je vis que ma terreur l'amusait, il _souriait_.

« _Vois-tu, maintenant ? À présent, tu feras exactement ce que je te dis de faire. »_

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer je n'avais jamais autant haï -avec autant de violence que de spontanéité- quelqu'un de ma vie . Il ne semblait pas heureux non plus.

« _Pas de pleurs. »_, ordonna-t-il afin de me faire cesser immédiatement.

Ma terreur allait grandissante alors que je me demandais de quel magie noire devait-il user pour me contrôler ? Je ne pouvais lutter lorsqu'il m'a placé sur la selle de son cheval juste avant de monter derrière moi. Désespérément, je tentais de tourner ma tête, je voulais voir une dernière fois ma maison, mais il ne me le permit pas.

Ma famille était morte.

J'aurais pleurée si j'avais pu mais je n'étais pas en mesure de verser une seule larme.

**§§§§§**

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Le même sang**

Je ne pouvais bouger, je ne pouvais parler et j'avais l'affreuse sensation d'être entravée dans ma respiration.

Mon esprit hurlait, se débattait et pleurait mais j'étais comme prisonnière de mon propre corps. Le sentiment était terrifiant. J'étais prise de panique, je ne pouvais cependant rien montrer, _en aucun cas_.

La sensation du corps du monstre contre le mien n'aidait pas non plus, son torse était d'une dureté minérale. Ses bras m'étreignait fermement et c'était comme si j'étais entravé par des chaînes. Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour me défendre.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible et la douleur d'avoir perdue ma famille me dévastait.

Je ne pouvais pleurer, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rester assise ici et laisser le monstre faire ce qu'il avait planifié me concernant.

Que pouvait-il possiblement vouloir de moi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas me tuer et me laissait en finir avec tout ça ?

Je n'avais jamais été aussi physiquement proche d'un homme et je n'aimais pas ça, d'autant plus lorsque cet homme se trouvait être le monstre qui avait tué ma famille.

Alors une pensée choquante me traversa : est-ce qu'il allait me violer avant de me tuer ? J'avais treize ans, la plupart des hommes pensaient que j'étais trop jeune mais en quoi cela intéressait le monstre?

Toutes les connaissances que j'avais de _ces choses-là_ étaient réunis en des morceaux éparses.

Quelques informations venant de Katerina et d'autres de Mère. Nonobstant, ce genre de violence était l'une des pires choses qui puisse arriver à une femme, peu importait sa condition.

C'était déjà arrivé à l'une des amies de Katerina, d'ailleurs.

Elle s'était noyé car elle n'avait pas voulut vivre avec la honte de ce qu'elle avait subit.

La honte de Katerina était d'une autre nature. Mère m'avait expliquée suite au départ de Katerina qu'elle s'était offerte à un homme de manière volontaire avant le mariage, de ce qu'en j'ai compris par la suite. Ma sœur avait aimé cette homme et pensait qu'il l'aimait, selon Mère il n'y avait rien d'aussi stupide qu'une femme qui croit ce que les hommes disent et qui, en conséquence de quoi, les laissent accéder à ce qu'il y avait en-dessous de ses jupons et ce, avant le mariage. Dans mon cas, il n'y avait rien que je ne puisses faire pour l'arrêter.

La pensée de mon viol imminent m'emplit d'un désespoir encore plus profond que ma tristesse.

Nous avions dépassés le village lorsque j'aperçus une calèche luxueuse sur le bas-côté du sentier battu. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de calèche avant.

Il démonta avant même que je ne remarque le déplacement et il m'entraîna au sol avec tout autant de célérité.

_« Viens. »_, dit-il sans même me lancer un regard.

Mes jambes se mouvèrent par leur propre volonté, le suivant jusqu'à la calèche. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Je perdis mon équilibre et tombais aux pieds de quelqu'un. Une voix de femme commença à parler, mais je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Le monstre lui répondit quelque chose avant de monter et de me tirer vers l'un des sièges.

Je remarquais ensuite que j'étais assise sur un siège moelleux face à une femme qui me regardait froidement.

Elle avait couvert ses cheveux noirs bouclés d'une écharpe blanche et ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'âge qu'elle pouvait avoir : plus vieille que Katerina mais plus jeune que Mère.

Le monstre s'assit à côté de moi et poursuivit la conversation dans la même langue. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient et je ne pouvais même pas interpréter les expressions faciales de la femme puisqu'elle n'en possédait pas. Sa voix était calme et lisse et quand le monstre parla, il eût immédiatement son attention. Je reconnus à un moment mon nom de famille, ils le répétèrent d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises. Quelque chose sur le sang, **mon sang**...Le monstre allait me tuer, j'étais sûr de cela dorénavant.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Cela peut marcher ? Elle est fondamentalement de la même lignée, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda le monstre.

Il avait probablement déjà poser ce genre de question la femme semblait pensive avant qu'elle ne réponde :

« Oui, et je ne vois aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas. Tu dois cependant comprendre que cela peut prendre des générations avant que le prochain sosie ne naisse. »

« Oh, j'ai le temps d'attendre, et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle ne puisse porter un enfant encore, elle est trop jeune. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu penses ainsi, je n'aurais certainement pas à attendre moins de deux ans avant d'obtenir qu'elle soit enceinte, son bassin est trop mince maintenant et elle est vraiment trop maigrichonne. Sans oublier que tu as besoin de lui trouver un mâle humain convenable. »

J'essayais désespérément de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais pour moi ce n'était rien qu'une suite de bruits inintelligibles, un charabia sans queue ni tête. Puis, ils se retournèrent pour me fixer d'un même regard.

« Je veux savoir si elle est fertile. », dit le monstre. « Autrement elle est inutile ».

La femme opina.

« Je peux facilement découvrir cela. Dis-lui de s'allonger. »

Je me rencognais brusquement dans mon siège dans une tentative ratée de me rendre invisible alors que le monstre se penchait sur moi.

« _Couches-toi et restes ainsi _», dit-il en bulgare.

J'étais terrifiée, je tentais de me débattre mais mon corps lui obéit immédiatement. Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je m'allongeais en travers de la couchette. Le monstre s'assit en face de moi et croisa les bras quand la femme s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

« Peut-être que tu devrais la calmer », murmura la femme. « Elle semble être prise de panique. »

Le monstre me regarda et se mit à rire.

« _Détends-toi, gamine _» a-t-il dit.

Plaisantait-il ?

La femme saisit l'ourlet de ma robe bleue et l'a tiré vers le haut. Non, non s'il vous plaît, cela ne pouvait se produire...Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lutter ou crier ou même pleurer ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible et sans défense ?

La femme exposa mes jambes et mon ventre. Je priais pour qu'elle ne touche pas à mes jupons. Le monstre continuait de me regarder. Je me sentais complètement humiliée. Je me forçais à le regarder et je ne pouvais comprendre pourquoi j'étais ainsi observée. Il ne me regardait pas comme j'avais vu certains hommes regardaient Katerina, il m'observait, comme un homme qui tentait de décider s'il achète ou non cette nouvelle vache.

Peut-être était-il même légèrement curieux, mais au moins il ne semblait pas se réjouir de mon humiliation. Mes lèvres se pincèrent lorsque je sentis les mains de la femme me touchait l'estomac. Désespérément je tentais de bouger mes mains ou mes jambes ou n'importe qu'elle partie de mon corps, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai même tenté de hurlé, même si je savais que personne ne pouvait entendre ma voix d'aussi loin. Sans aucun résultat.

« Honnêtement, Klaus, peux-tu lui dire que je ne vais pas la blesser ? », demanda la femme.« Je peux même entendre son cœur battre ! »

« Elle va bien. Continue. »

Le mouvement des mains de la femme cessèrent et je sentis une vague de chaleur parcourant mon corps. Je paniquais, que faisait-elle?

Ses paupières étaient closes et elle murmurait des mots en un langage primitif. Je fermais les yeux aussi. Je ne voulais pas que le monstre voit ma terreur. Pourtant, je sentais son regard sur moi tout le temps de l'expérience.

« Elle est fertile et encore vierge. », dit la femme.

« Merveilleux. Allons donc, nous avons un long voyage devant nous. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Le prochain arrivera bientôt avec l'arrivée de Kol (yeees !)<strong>

**Sinon, merci pour les follows et les favoris mais le manque de manifestation me fait douter : Quelque chose clocherait dans ma traduction ?**

**En tout cas nous nous reverrons avant la rentrée, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis avant !;-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Regardez en bas pour le commentaire du chapitre !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>C<strong>**hapitre 3**

**Une petite collation pour la route**

**§**

**§**

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait exister pire que la mort, pas après que le monstre lance son sort sur moi.

Maintenant j'étouffais dans mon corps et il n'y avait rien que je ne puisse faire pour remédier à cela. Je sentais quelques invisibles poids pesant lourdement sur ma cage thoracique, et je pensais avec affolement que cela allait me tuer. Toute la douleur que je ressentais était refouler quelques part au fond de moi et je n'avais aucun moyen de la laisser sortir. Une part de moi était brisée je ne pouvais plus ressentir ce que j'avais pourtant besoin de ressentir pour faire mon deuil.

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous voyagions maintenant, mais les jours ont commencés à perdre tout sens, je n'avais aucune volonté libre. Tout les matins je me réveillais et allais dans la calèche comme il me l'ordonnait de le faire puis nous nous arrêtions et je mangeais, comme il me disait de le faire et avant la nuit nous nous arrêtions de nouveau et je m'endormais toujours selon ses souhaits. Il parla avec sa compagne mais je ne pouvais toujours pas les comprendre. Si jamais il venait à m'adresser la parole, c'était pour m'ordonner de faire quelque chose et je n'avais d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Pour moi, c'était vraiment pire que la mort. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de moi, mais je n'avais pas la force pour être davantage effrayé de quoi que ce soit.

Nous nous étions arrêtés pour la nuit comme le prouvait l'assiette sous mon nez. Toutes les tavernes commençaient à devenir identiques les unes des autres à mes yeux et la nourriture que je mangeais n'avait plus aucun goût. Il y avait tant de personnes autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas leur demander de m'aider, je pouvais seulement m'asseoir à ma place comme une statue de sel. Le monstre ne m'avait pas ordonné de manger, donc je ne le faisais pas, je me contentais de regarder mon plat. Le ragoût sentait bon, le pain était frais et les pommes avaient l'air délicieux, mais je n'ai touchée à aucun de ces aliments. Il a fallut un moment avant que le monstre ne le remarque -il parlait avec son amie-.

« _Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ? _», demanda-t-il.

Je déglutis, j'étais autorisé à prendre la parole seulement lorsqu'il m'en donnait parfois l'autorisation mais, dans ces cas-là j'étais trop effrayée pour user de ma voix.

« _Je n'ai pas faim_. »

Ma voix résonnait de manière étrange, je l'avais à peine utilisé durant les derniers jours. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi.

« _Es-tu malade ? _»

Pourquoi cette soudaine attention de sa part ? Je tressaillis lorsqu'il toucha mon front.

« _Non _», murmurais-je.

Il me jeta un coups d'œil un moment et retourna vers la femme. Ils parlèrent, je ne les comprenais pas donc cela m'était bien égale ! Il ne semblait pas ravi quand il se retourna pour me lancer un regard.

« _Tu dois manger, gamine. _», déclara-t-il.

« _Liliya _», grommelais-je.

« _Plaît-il ? _»

Je levais lentement mon regard jusqu'à rencontrer le sien. J'étais tellement emplie de rage qu'il dût le voir dans mon regard.

« _Mon prénom est Liliya. Je suis la fille de Vasil et Olga Petrova, sœur de Grigor Petrova ils étaient tous de bonnes personnes que vous avez tués et je jure que vous paierez un jour pour cela. »_

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ses mots étaient venus, mais le monstre me regarda abasourdis avant d'éclater de rire.

« _Oh, si tu savais seulement à qui tu parles, gamine...Bien, tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Mais tout de suite ton corps a besoin de se nourrir. »_

Je pressais mes lèvres ensemble.

« _Que voulez-vous de moi ? »_

Il sourit.

« _Je veux que tu gardes ta bouche fermé et que tu manges à partir de maintenant. »_

Je haïssais ma main lorsqu'elle força la nourriture à entrer dans ma bouche et mes dents pour la mordre. Je détestais mon corps tout entier, presque autant que je le haïssais.

J'avais déjà essayé de cracher la nourriture mais j'échouais même à cela. Une fois de plus j'étais complètement impuissante.

« _Là, ce n'est pas si difficile maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda-t-il souriant après que j'eus finis mon repas forcé.

Je ne le regardais pas. J'espérais qu'il serait frappé par un éclair. D'autres personnes dans la taverne parlaient et riaient, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la chance qu'ils avaient. Je suivis silencieusement le monstre et la femme dans notre chambre. C'était la plus belle de la taverne, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, depuis deux semaines, le monstre sortit après m'avoir ordonné de rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

La femme et moi ne parlions pas ensemble pour différentes raisons. Déjà, je ne suis pas en mesure de parler et même si j'avais pu le faire, nous ne nous comprenions pas l'une l'autre, apparemment elle ne parle pas le bulgare.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors mais de nombreuses chandelles éclairait la chambre. Je remarquais que la femme de l'aubergiste avait préparé un bain. La Femme avait probablement prévue de prendre un bain. Je m'assis sur mon lit lorsqu'elle commença à me parler, me pointant du doigt puis la baignoire. Je secouais la tête la dernière chose que je voulais était d'être nue lorsque le monstre reviendrait. La Femme soupira et continua de parler, bien qu'elle sache que je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Elle pointa la porte et secoua la tête, m'assurant que le monstre ne viendrait pas.

J'hésitais, la chaleur du bain était comme un appel au pêché. La Femme continua de parler de sa voix calme et porta une chaise jusqu'à la porte. Elle pointa une nouvelle fois la porte et secoua la tête. Je n'étais pas rassurée par cela mais quoique je fasse j'avais perdue car si le monstre souhaitait me voir nue il suffisait qu'il me l'ordonne. La Femme me regarda avec un air rassurant et il semblait qu'elle essayait même de sourire. Cela ne devait pas être naturel pour elle, j'étais même surprise qu'elle puisse manifester un quelconque sentiment. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour lui faire confiance, elle était la compagne du monstre, mais elle n'avait jamais essayer de me blesser.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je lui adressais un prudent hochement de la tête et commençais à me déshabiller. Elle était assise sur la chaise et regardait ailleurs apparemment elle voulait me donner un peu d'intimité. Je touchais l'eau avec mes orteils avant de m'asseoir dans le baquet, c'était divin. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je poussais un soupir et sentis mon corps se relaxer. J'osais même fermer les yeux, imaginant que j'étais quelque part ailleurs, très loin.

Le poids sur ma poitrine était toujours là mais pour un très court instant je me permis de l'ignorer.

Ce moment ne fut pas long je me sentis mal lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. La Femme se releva et essaya d'arrêter cette personne avant qu'elle ne rentre mais il avança de toute façon. Ce n'était pas le monstre, c'était un autre homme étrange. Je croise les jambes contre ma poitrine et les entoure de mes bras, tentant désespérément de me couvrir. L'Homme ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, il parlait avec la Femme.

« Joanne, ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vue. Tu es restée avec mon frère à ce que je vois. »

Si je ne me trompais pas, le Femme ne semblait pas très heureuse de voir l'Homme.

« Oui et comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'est pas ici pour le moment. »

L'Homme grogna.

« Oh, allez, pourquoi tant de sérieux ? Évidemment que je suis venue le voir et lui souhaitait le bon jour dès j'ai entendue qu'il était en ville. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tout les deux dans cette partie de l'Europe de toute façon ? Je pensais que l'Angleterre et la France étaient davantage du style de Nik. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, maître Kol, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

L'Homme gloussa.

« Oh Joanne, comme ta délicieuse personnalité m'avait manquée, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

J'étais effrayée de bouger, j'espérais que l'homme partirait avant de me remarquer. Bien sûr, cela ne se passa pas ainsi il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il me vit.

« Bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Une petite collation pour la route ? »

Il avança de quelques pas de moi mais la Femme lui bloqua le chemin.

« Mes excuses, mais elle appartient à maître Klaus. Vous savez sûrement qu'il n'est pas très partageur. »

L'Homme sembla amusé, j'étais frissonnante.

« Elle semble tellement jeune je suppose que Nik la garde pour son sang. »

« Oui, c'est exact », répliqua la Femme tendue.

Je ne levais pas le regard vers lui, mais je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

« Hmm, elle doit être délicieuse alors. Je suis sûr que Nik ne m'en voudrait pas si je la goûtais un peu... »

« Si, j'ai bien peur qu'il vous en voudrez. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra bientôt, peut-être que vous voudriez l'attendre à l'étage en-dessous. »

L'Homme renifla.

« Et peut-être que tu préférerais garder ta langue dans ta bouche, Joanne ? Enfin, je suppose. Je crains que la patience ne fasse hélas pas partie de mes vertus. Quel est ton nom, petite humaine ? »

« Elle ne peut vous comprendre, elle vient de Bulgarie. »

« Oh, Bulgarie, dis-tu ? Je connais quelques mots bulgare. _Comment vas-tu cette nuit, jolie petite dame ? »_

Je levais les yeux vers lui lorsque j'entendis des mots que je pouvais comprendre. Sa prononciation était terrible mais je pouvais du reste le comprendre. Quelque chose en lui me rappelait le monstre. Son rictus et sa manière de me regarder, comme si j'étais une sorte d'amusant animal.

« _Quel est ton nom ? _»

Je ne dis rien, je ne pouvais le faire et ce, même si je le souhaitais. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu sûr qu'elle est Bulgare ? »

« Oui mais elle n'est pas très intelligente, il est inutile de lui parler », répliqua la Femme.

L'Homme haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, je m'ennuie de toute façon, Nik peut la garder. Je crois que que je vais prendre un verre en bas en l'attendant. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner vers la porte.

« _A bientôt, petite humaine. »_

Je resserrais fermement mes bras autour de moi, cela l'amusa apparemment.

J'étais reconnaissante lorsqu'il fut partit, la Femme ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle semblait tendue lorsqu'elle me tendit un peignoir. Tout ce que je demandais était de me rhabiller aussi vite que possible, dans le cas où l'Homme souhaiterais revenir. Je ne sais pas qui il était mais j'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir courir le risque encore une fois de le rencontrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeellloooo ! Alors comment ça ?<strong>

**Voici le chapitre suivant, je risque maintenant de publier une fois par semaine voir une fois toutes les deux semaines, je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi après les vacances !**

**Merci so-apple33, pour ta review ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ! **

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé la rencontre entre Kol et Liliya ? Et sa petite crise de rébellion envers Klaus ? Dites-moi tout ça dans une review, promis, je ne vous mordrais pas !:-)**


End file.
